Get Out YunJae
by LeeHanJae
Summary: Bye bye untuk segala sesuatu Katakan bahwa itu adalah cinta berakhir, sudah berakhir baby -Jaejoong- Get Out YUNJAE -Thats Summary-


Author : Lee Han Jae ( Lee_HanJae )

Judul : Get Out

Cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Go Ahra

Other Cast

Genre : Maybe

Length : One Shot

Warning : Boys Love, TYPO, OOT, OOC Menyebabkan mual -_-"

Catatan Author : Liat MVnya Get Out jadi mau buat FF xD

Pairing : YunJae

_No Reader Silent_

_No Bash_

_I Hate Silent Reader -_-_

_._

_._

_._

_Present_

_Get Out by Lee Hanjae_

_Cekidott _

_Author POV_

_Jaejoong berdiri di depan meja bar. Namjachingunya sedang asyik bercumbu dengan salah satu yeoja. Jaejoong mengeluarkan Handphonenya. Mengetik sms untuk Namjachingunya yang sedang berselingkuh._

_To : Yunho Bear_

_Subject : Dimana_

_Yunnie kamu dimana?_

_From : Yunho Bear_

_Subject : Dimana_

_Dirumah Chagi~_

_Saranghae~_

_Memperhatikan NamjaChingunya mengetik sms. Dan memasukan Handphonenya. Tertawa sinis membaca sms Namjachingunya. _

_To : Yunho Bear_

_Subject : Dimana_

_Nado~ Saranghae_

_Setelah diketik sms balasan Jaejoong kembali memperhatikan Namjachingunya yang asyik mencium Yeoja dengan baju yang kurang bahan. Tersenyum sinis. Jaejoong sudah bosan mendengar 'Aku mencintaimu'. Nyatanya itu hanya dibibir Jung Yunho. Jaejoong berjalan kearah Yunho. Dengan senyum 'Palsu'. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong langsung membuang muka. Berharap NamjaChingunya tidak melihatnya. _

_"Hei Yunnie bear. Dia siapa Chagi~" Jaejoong memeluk 'Yunnienya' dan menatap sinis Yeoja disamping Yunho._

_"Ahh Dia.." _

_"Namjachingu Yunho oppa" Yeoja itu menarik lengan Yunho dan menatap sinis Jaejoong._

_"Ahh Chukkae" Jaejoong menatap sinis Yunho dan meninggalkannya. Jaejoong sudah curiga sejak pertama kali melihat Yunho bersama Yeoja genit itu._

_Flashback_

_Jaejoong baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia sedang menunggu Yunnienya menjemputnya. Jaejoong dari tadi mengecek Handphonenya tapi tidak ada sms dari Yunnienya. Jaejoong memutuskan menelpon Yunho. Dicarinya nama Yunho dikontak Handphonenya._

_"Yeoboseyo. Chagi~ dimana eohh?" Ujar Jaejoong manja_

_"…"_

_"Ahh Ne~ Gwenchana" Raut wajah Jaejoong pun berubah sedih. Ia memutuskan sambungan telepon._

_Junsu berjalan kearah Jaejoomg. Jaejoonh memasuka ponselnya ke saku celananya._

_"Jaejoong pulang bersama ku saja yuk" Junsu mengajak Jaejoong pulang bersama. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. _

_Jaejoong dan Junsu kini berada di toko Ice Cream. Jaejoong memutuskan memesan Ice Cream Cake. Junsu hanya memesan Ice Cream Bubble Tea. _

_"Jaejoong hyung itu Yunho Hyung kan?" Junsu menunjuk kea rah sepasang kekasih yang asyik berciuman di dekat taman kota._

_DEG_

_DEG_

_"Ahh Ne Su-ie" Jaejoong membuang muka dan memainkan ponselnya. 'Berani selingkuh Yunnie" Batin Jaejoong._

_Flashback Off_

_Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya. Ahh sudah pagi ternyata. Jaejoong mengucek matanya dan mengambil Handphonenya diatas meja._

_To : Yunho Bear_

_Subject : Mianhae_

_Chagi~ Mianhae. _

_Jeongmal Mianhae._

_Aku tunggu di depan Taman Apartementmu._

_NamjaChingumu Yunnie._

_Jaejoong ingin tertawa membaca sms ini? Namjachingu? Oh god jangan lupa perselingkuhanmu Bear~. Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Terdengar suara gemercik air. Sepertinya hari ini hari yang cukup menyenangkan Yunnie-ah._

_Jaejoong memakai Kaus berkerah V. Berjalan melewati bunga. Disana sudah ada Namja yang duduk dibangku taman._

_"Sudah lama Yunho hyung" Jaejoong duduk disamping Yunho. Biasanya Jaejoong memangil Yunho dengan sebutan 'Bear, Yunnie, Chagi'. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. _

_"Ahh Ne~ Joongie" Yunho bertingkah aneh. Sesekali memainkan jemarinya._

_"Malam itu tidak usah dijelaskan Hyung." Jaejoong memecah kesunyian antara mereka berdua._

_"Dia cuman Temenku Joongie yah" Yunho meraih Tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum sinis. Ia menepis tangan Yunho._

_"Tapi aku sudah tau semuanya Hyung" Jaejoong tersenyum sinis. Menampar pipi kanan Yunho._

_PLAKK_

_"Chagi~" Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong yang hendak pergi dari taman ini._

_"Aku tidak membutuhkan namja B**ich" Sinis Jaejoong._

_"Oh dan satu lagi" Jaejoong membelai wajah Yunho._

_"Pergi dari hidupku" Jaejoong pergi dan tersenyum sinis. _

_Yunho POV_

_Jaejoong kah itu? Namja polos yang ku kenal berubah. Arghhh ini semua gara-gara perselingkuhan ku dengan wanita jalang itu. _

_Jaejoong POV _

_Selamat tinggal untuk cinta. Aku akan membuka cinta yang baru. _

_TING TONG_

_"Aishh siapa yang bertamu semalam ini" Gerutu ku. aku berjalan membuka kan pintu._

_CKLEKK_

_"Chagi~ Mianhae" Yunho berlutut dibawah kakiku. Aishh dasar tidak tau malu._

_"Hyak masuk dulu malu dilihat orang" Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku ke lorong apartementku. Huftt untung gak ada orang. Yunho mengangguk dan masuk kedalam apartementku._

_Dia duduk disofa ruang tamu. Aku masuk kedapur membuat minuman. Apa aku masukan racun aja? Huaa andwa joongie._

_"Kkaja diminum" Aku meletakan softdrink._

_"Gomawo" Ia tersenyum tipis._

_Keheningan tercipta diruangan ini. Aishh aku benci suasana begini._

_"Joongie-ah kamu cinta terkhir aku" Yunho meraih tanganku._

_"It's over baby" Aku melepaskan genggamannya. Tersenyum sinis. _

_"Mian~ Chagi waktu itu aku mencium…" Ku letakan telunjuk ku ke bibirnya._

_"Aniya~ tidak perlu di jelaskan" Yunho tersenyum sekilas. Mata kami bertemu. Yunho mendekati ku. Memiringkan kepalanya. Aku tersenyum sinis._

_"Mianhae~ No kiss hyung" Ujarku santai sambil menutup bibirku. Ia tersenyum canggung._

_"Dan satu lagi it's over hyung. Arraseo?" Aku melangkah kea rah kamar. _

_**Bye bye untuk segala sesuatu,**_

_**Bye bye kenangan, bye bye kesedihan**_

_**Merasa seperti cinta yang berakhir.**_

_**Katakan bahwa itu adalah cinta berakhir, sudah berakhir.**_

_**Get Out JYJ**_

_END_

_Hahaha jelek ye?_

_Ini diketik pas otaknya lagi eror_

_Makanya jdi dehh FF yang GAJE -_-"_

_Ripiuwnya ._

_Go Follow Lee_HanJae_

_Follback? Mention_

_Minta Sequel? Coment_


End file.
